<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Драбблы по Магазинчику ужасов by Chiisai_majo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671054">Драбблы по Магазинчику ужасов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_majo/pseuds/Chiisai_majo'>Chiisai_majo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pet Shop of Horrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_majo/pseuds/Chiisai_majo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы с ЗФБ-2014. О четырёх поколениях семьи Ди и их сложных отношениях с мужчинами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Count D/Leon Orcot, New D/Chris Orcot, Papa D/Agent Vesca Howell, Sofu D/Alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ошибка резидента</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не виноват я, — жаловался другу Тэн-чан, вполуха слушая вопли, доносившиеся из-за двери. — Я сделал всё, как граф просил — прикинулся человеком, встретил нашего олуха и даже почти убедил его здесь не искать.</p><p>— И дальше что? — поинтересовался Тэцу, дожёвывая кусок джинсов, который успел отхватить, когда Леон влетел в магазинчик.</p><p>— И то, — кицунэ вздохнул и принялся теребить косичку. — Объясняю ему, значит, что графа в Японии уже и след простыл, а он кивает, улыбается и смотрит куда-то мне за спину. Ну почему этот чёртов девятый хвост так любит невовремя вылезать?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Первая встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алекс был ужасно зол. Он первый приметил прекрасного азиатского юношу, источавшего манящий аромат. Но стоило слегка ослабить внимание — и того увели прямо из-под носа. Эдмунд за это ответит!</p><p>Он нашёл обоих по горячим следам в тёмной подворотне. Юноша, прижатый к стене, испуганно переводил взгляд с одного вампира на другого. Эд обернулся, оскалился, явно намекая, что добыча теперь его, и делиться он не намерен. Алекс не успел ничего сделать ни когда Эд накинулся на жертву и всадил клыки в шею, ни когда его отбросило назад. Тело выгнуло дугой, он захрипел. Ещё через мгновение Эдмунда не стало. </p><p>Алекс никогда не думал, что вампира вообще можно убить, а уж чтобы вот так запросто... Но ещё больше, чем это открытие, его удивило поведение незнакомца. Тот невозмутимо улыбнулся, поправил ворот расшитого восточного платья и отвесил лёгкий поклон.<br/>– Я граф Ди, – миролюбиво сказал он. – Давно хотел познакомиться с вампирами, но, увы, ваш друг меня неправильно понял. Мне искренне жаль.</p><p>Самым благоразумным в этой ситуации было бы сбежать от этого опасного существа, но любопытство пересилило. Алекс вежливо представился в ответ и протянул графу руку. И ни разу с тех пор об этом не пожалел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. История одного неудачного эксперимента</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Веска не понимал, что остальные студенты нашли в этом узкоглазом выскочке. Морда, конечно, смазливая, даже более чем... кхм... проехали, но вот характер… Ди оказался настоящим ночным кошмаром – дёрганым, вечно всем недовольным, заносчивым и высокомерным. Работать с ним вместе в лаборатории было невыносимо – он как будто специально выискивал недостатки в любой чужой идее. Просто назло – Веска был в этом уверен.</p><p>Сейчас он злился даже сильнее обычного. Намечалась вечеринка, на которую он строил большие планы, но всё срывалось – из-за очередных разногласий они с Ди потеряли кучу времени. Срочная работа грозила теперь растянуться до глубокой ночи.<br/>– Раз из-за тебя веселье на сегодня накрылось, тебе придётся мне это компенсировать, – пробурчал Веска, отвлекаясь от наблюдений.</p><p>– Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе устроить одно из ваших странных студенческих развлечений? – удивился Ди. – Ну... что ж... есть какие-то конкретные предложения?</p><p>Веска, вообще-то, совсем не то имел в виду, но так выходило даже интереснее.</p><p>– Есть пара идей. Хороших, как по мне, – быстро ответил он, пытаясь сочинить что-нибудь на ходу. – Но, можно подумать, ты со мной согласишься.</p><p>– Ради разнообразия, пожалуй, соглашусь, – ответил Ди, улыбаясь этой своей многообещающей улыбкой.<br/>Все невинные варианты из головы Вески после такого заявления испарились, нужно было ловить Ди на слове. Чего бы предложить такого...</p><p>– А давай устроим свидание! – выпалил он.</p><p>Кому ж в трезвом уме могло прийти в голову, что Ди не только примет приглашение, но и попыток от него отговориться слушать не станет?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ...!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Сын, я запрещаю тебе с ним видеться!<br/>– Чем Крис тебе так не нравится?<br/>– Он человек!<br/>– А клиенты твои кто? И деловые партнёры? И те девицы из салона красоты?<br/>– Это другое! Я с ними общаюсь только по необходимости. И вообще… его старший брат убил твоего деда!<br/>– Вот с этим старшим братом и разбирайся. А я пошёл.<br/>– Если… если сейчас уйдёшь – домой можешь не возвращаться!<br/>– Так я могу к нему переехать? Замечательно.<br/>– !!!</p><p>***<br/>– Крис, ты с ума сошёл! Это же Ди!<br/>– Да. И что? Его отец был твоим лучшим другом.<br/>– Сказал бы я, кем он был… А дед твоего ненаглядного – вообще был психованный маньяк-человеконенавистник!<br/>– В семье не без урода. Ты ещё нашего дядюшку-алкаша или бабушку-шизофреничку вспомни. Ди замечательный.<br/>– Манипулятор он замечательный! Он тебя с ума сведёт этими своими улыбочками, намёками, этой чертовщиной, что вокруг него творится. Если ты раньше не разоришься на тортиках.<br/>– Ой… Тортик! Совсем забыл, мне же надо успеть в кондитерскую! Я побежал.<br/>– Крис!<br/>– Спасибо! Поговорим вечером!<br/>– ^%&amp;*^@!!!</p><p>***<br/>– Мистер детектив?<br/>– Ооо, какие люди… Прости, нелюди. Двадцать лет тебя искал, а всего и надо было – бросить поиски, чтоб ты сам притащился?<br/>– А вы совсем не изменились. По-прежнему у вас оскорбления вместо приветствия.<br/>– Приветствия? Я те щас устрою приветствие! Что вашей семейке опять от нас нужно?<br/>– Это вашему брату что нужно от моего сына? Я всегда был о Крисе лучшего мнения, но он, к несчастью, оказался слишком…<br/>– Слишком кем?<br/>– Оркоттом.<br/>– Чтооо? Ты на что это щас намекаешь?<br/>– Я не намекаю, я прямо говорю. Он такой же, как вы – грубый, приземлённый, любящий лезть не в своё дело человек.<br/>– Думаешь, это Крис начал? Да на свою семейку посмотри! Злые, коварные обольстители! Да это всё ваши платья, косметика, взгляды из-под ресниц… Эти твои постоянные прикосновения невзначай, голос, разве что не мурлыкающий: «Ах, мой дорогой…»<br/>– Де…детектив, что…что вы дела… Куда это вы руки… <br/>– Да помолчи ты… <br/>– Леон… Ммм…</p><p>***<br/>– Доброе утро…<br/>– Доброе?! Да вы… Да я… Да после такого… вы обязаны на мне жениться!<br/>– Что? Оу… Ди, а это идея!</p><p>***<br/>– Ну, раз мы все в сборе – какую там новость ты хотел нам сообщить, отец?<br/>– Кхм… Ди, Крис, мы с Леоном теперь официально женаты.<br/>– Что?!<br/>– С каких пор?!<br/>– Уже два часа как. Таким образом, теперь вы родственники. И не можете вступить в брак.<br/>– Эм… кхм… пап…<br/>– Брак? Граф, да вы чего? Мы с Ди просто хорошие друзья.<br/>– Именно. И ни о каких более близких отношениях даже и не думали. Но идея хороша…<br/>– В любом случае, поздравляю. Совет да любовь.<br/>– !!!<br/>– ^%&amp;*^@!!!</p><p>Занавес</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>